Saying Thank you
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: Wolfram decides to thank Yuuri for bringing him back. Contains: Fluff, YuuRam, Spoilers, and ShounenAi! Please Review!


This is my first ever Kyou Kara Maou story… Im not really happy how it turned out, and I really would appreciate some critics!! Please and Thank you!!

Saying Thank You

A YuuRam One-Shot

---+---

Wolfram sat on the dragon fountain's edge, waiting quietly for Yuuri to return. Yuuri had left a few das ago, giving Wolfram no choice but to wait.

"Damn wimp…" He muttered for the twelve time this morning. He sighed. He had wanted to thank Yuuri for brining him back to life, but he never got the chance. He also did know _how_. His golden hair waved easily in the breeze, as Wolfram sighed once again. "Damn Wimp!" He said, a bit louder this time.

"Didn't I say to stop calling me that?" A voice said behind him. Wolfram felt his face grow hot, and he stood up and spun around. There stood Yuuri and Ken, sopping wet and smiling. Wolfram held the urge to hug his fiancé in, and clenched his fists.

"Where… have you been? Do you realize how long you've been gone?!" He yelled, moving closer to Yuuri and Ken. Yuuri backed up a bit, holding his hands up in protest.

"We have our exams… They took three days… I said I was going for that long!" He argued, putting his hands on his hips. Wolfram stood moving and thought back. He remembered Yuuri had said that, but he didn't care. He dropped his hands and sighed.

"Just try to come home sooner… Okay?" He said, not looking up at his fiancé. Yuuri smiled a bit, knowing that Wolfram had missed him. He sighed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Okay.. Ill tell Mom that Ill leave earlier next time." He muttered, stepping out of the fountain. Ken smiled, and knew that Wolfram had a small smile on his face as well. Ever since Yuuri had been able to travel freely between the worlds, Yuuri and Wolfram had gotten closer, and haven't gotten into their ridiculous fits over nothing. Ken sighed, things around Shin Makoku were getting better, now that Yuuri was the full time King.

-+-

Wolfram sighed heavily, Yuuri had been doing paperwork all day, and he yet to have a moment alone with his fiancé. As Yuuri's feather pen glided across the parchment, Wolfram stared inventively. He secretly admired how Yuuri's papers, with his name and school. It was strange, yet cute how he was so used to signing things that way. Wolfram caught himself blushed, and looked up when Gunter came in.

"You majesty… I see your till working on your papers…" He said, a little disappointment in his voice. Wolfram noticed this right away, and looked up sharply. Though he had the urge to strangle Gunter, he kept himself still and silent. Yuuri gaped at Gunter.

"Only for the past three hours… Can't I take a break?" He whined, making Gunter smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty… You don't have to ask!" Gunter said, making Yuuri gasp. Yuuri stood up in protest.

"Why did you tell me this before!! Im get bored easily!" He said slamming his fists onto the table. Gunter frowned at his own stupidity.

"I just thought that you knew that. You are our king…" He said, sadly. Wolfram snorted.

"You expect Yuuri to know this? His is a wimp after all." He said, crossing his arms, and peering over at, the now fuming, Yuuri. The look on Yuuri's face shocked Wolfram. Yuuri had actually looked offended. Yuuri was defiantly in a strange mood. Yuuri glared at his fiancé for the first time.

"I wish you would stop calling me that…" He grumbled, making his way out of the room. Wolfram stared as the door to the office slammed shut. He wondered what had happened to make his fiancé so angry. He clenched his fists and pushed by the awkward Gunter.

"That wimp!!!" Wolfram yelled, pushing the doors open. Gunter stared at the pile of work left on the table, and realized that it was going to be his duty to finish it. His side sadly but a quick thought made him blush a tinge.

"His majesty would be happier if he came back to find all his work finished for him!! And I would receive praise from him!!" His mind went into a ramble of perverted thoughts, and he sat down to finish what was left.

-+-

Yuuri sat on a bench located in the flower garden. He had a major headache, and he had no clue what made his so angry this afternoon. His black eyes stared at the white flowers blooming in the bright patch of color. They moved slowly until his view was blocked by a figure dressed in a blue suit. Yuuri looked up into Wolfram's unusually worried eyes.

"Wolfram?" He asked, making Wolfram glare at him.

"What the hell is your problem today?" He snapped, crossing his arms. Yuuri looked down sadly. He sighed.

"I really have no idea… I just… I had a fit!" He tried to explain. His mind raced, thinking about what had happened the last few days. It had only been a week since Wolfram had been revived, and Shinou defeated. Yuuri was still in a state of shock. Wolfram's face fell when he saw a sad look glaze over his fiancé. He took the free spot next Yuuri and touched Yuuri's hand.

"I didn't think you were going to come back." He said, looking at the flowers. Yuuri's head shot up at those words. He remembered saying goodbye, and he never realized the effect it would have on Wolfram.

"I didn't either… I just new that it was going to be hard…" Yuuri said, making no sense to himself. Wolfram's eyes slide to look at Yuuri, who was still looking at the flowers. He frowned a bit.

"I really cried…. I dint think you would even want to see me ever again… You don't realize how much I missed you those day you were gone!" He said, his tone raising a bit. Yuuri stared still ahead, but he spoke.

"I know.. and Im sorry…" He said, gulping, trying to keep his eyes clear from tears. Wolfram looked down, and thought for words.

"I never got to say thank you…" He said, softly. Yuuri looked over at him.

"For what?" He asked, confused. A slight thought made him blink, but he still stared at the blonde prince. Wolfram looked at Yuuri, a soft look on his face.

"For saving me… You got yourself captured and brought me back…" He told him, staring at him softly. Yuuri was shocked. He had realized that he was never thanked… but he never cared. As long as Wolfram was safe and well, he was happy.

"You safe… That's all I need." He told Wolfram, a soft, loving look on his face. Wolfram suddenly became stern and he got ever close to Yuuri. Yuuri was in shock, but gazed deep into his blonde prince's eyes.

"I want to thank you Yuuri…" Wolfram said, leaning in. Yuuri's heart picked up speed, and he could feel Wolfram's hands sliding up his chest. Wolfram closed in on Yuuri's mouth and shocked Yuuri with a passionate kiss. When they broke, Yuuri was three times as flushed and Wolfram had a satisfied look on his face. "Thank you Yuuri… Does this prove my love for you?" He asked, making Yuuri gulp. His senses where raise to the maximum, and he nodded. His mouth tingled and his face felt hot.

"Wolfram… I-"

"Shut up you wimp… I know you enjoyed it, your flushed face tells me so." Wolfram cut him off, and smiled. He had thanked his fiancé the proper way, and he finally had kissed him. Yuuri gulped again and grabbed Wolfram's hands.

"Thank you Wolfram… for always being there for me…" he whispered, blushing even more. Wolfram cocked his head, but felt his own face growing hot. He yanked his hands away from Yuuri and stood up.

"Im the one doing the thanking! Now, lets get you back to work so Gunter doesn't over do it!" He yelled, storming off. As he walked away, a grim spread across his face. He had shown true love to Yuuri, and felt as if Yuuri had shown it back. He called back for Yuuri once more, before they entered The Blood Pledge Castle. Things were going to be quite awkward for a while, but that's the way Wolfram liked it.

-+-

The end!!


End file.
